Monorail Skybridge: Facility Transport
Monorail Skybridge: Facility Transport is the twelfth level of Doom 3. This is where trash is processed in the UAC. The player is supposed to simply cross the Skybridge to reach the Monorail, but in a stunning move, Betruger collapses the bridge, and thus the player must go through Recycling - Sector 1. The Revenant is introduced in a cutscene and this is the only level with toxic waste pools, in which the player has to fix a leaking pipe in order to move on in the level. The Rocket Launcher is found here. Walkthrough Luckily, this stage is less frustrating and easier than the previous one, there is even no Z-Sec ! You are supposed to just cross the bridge to reach the Monorail station, but it crumbles when you approach, putting you on no-oxygen surface, with 2 Cacodemons. Then enter in the next building. From here, you'll have to cross the recycling factory, which takes several levels, to reach the Monorail station. Once in the corridor, there is a Demon in the corner. Continue, kill the zombie on the right, kill the Maggot on the bottom of the room, kill the zombie on the left, check you back for Maggot (there will be a lot of Maggots, attacking in your back or not, in this level). Drain the Health Station as the next door doesn't allow return. The next room is where the first Revenant appears, in a cutscene, quickly followed by a second one. Check the room as there is a storage area with an Imp and some bonuses. Take the next door, which once again locks when you cross it. It leads to a small room where you'll have to fight a Demon coming from front, and a zombie from the right cache. An Imp may be waiting in the cache where were the Demon. There is also an Adrenaline in this room. Once they are dead, a door opens on the right, leading to a lift room. In this room, 2 Imps and a Maggot appear one after another, and another Maggor appears in Demon's cache. Take the lift. Once arrived, there are 3 successive Maggots on your right, and two nice Grenades ammo. The path leads to a crossing section, where 2 Revenants will appear : one from the far left, the other in front of you. Grenades can help here. There is also somme health and a Security Armor here ; picking the armor will spawn two "waves" of two Imps, one in front of you and one in your back. The next room is the huge Main Tank and Pump room, where you'll fight 3 Demons : the first ones succeds from the far left corner, then the last one spawns from the entry door. Then a dark corridor, with a Zombie on the left and a Maggot on the right, leads to a dark room with some pilars. You'll hear a Revenant, but don't worry about it. Kill all Zombies here, and the Imp hiding behind shelves which contains bonuses. Then check out about a potential additional Maggot in the corridor. Once you're safe, climb the stairs. There is an Imp, then a Maggot up there, and a Medkit. If you turn at 180° with the Medkit, you can see a cache, where the Revenant is waiting for you. The next room has an Imp on the left, and a "sniper" Revenant on the right. You can't reach his position yet. Open the door, kill the Maggot behind, and behold the Toxic Waste Processing area. Walking on it hurts you, like previous Doom games. You must jump to the nearby platform to gain another tiny dark corridor. Turn left and be ready, a wall will lower, revealing a jumping Imp. The path then leads to a small storage room where there is an Imp, a second one on the left hiding behind bonuses shelves, and a Maggot in tiny corridor on the right. Follow it, climb the stairs, kill the Imp next the door, take the door : you are where the last Revenant was. Kill the Imp and approach the computers to get a Video Disk, a PDA (which will be useful in the next level), the maintenance ladder switch and an Health Station. Climb the maintenance ladder, kill the two Imps in the vent, and be ready : you are once again in the Main Tank room, but on the pipes. Reach the other side, but beware of the Cacodemon who appears on the bottom of the room. Activate the computer at the end of the pipe, take the bonuses and follow the path to return in the last Revenant room. From here, you have to take the bottom door (the upper one is now locked) ; beware, there is another Imp right behind it. You then return in the Toxic Waste Processing room, altought you have pumped all the goo away, allowing you to continue. Kill the "sniper" Imp, take the armor if you need, then follow the path to a tiny dark room. Kill the spawning Imp, then grab all you can before climbing the ladder... Ready a good weapon cause atop the ladder, the path soon leads to two succesive Demons ; the problem is when they roar, the shake they make make boxes falling, forbidding to go back. Kill them, consider the Health Station and bonuses, and proceeds through the unpleasant underground tunnel, where Trites return... Midway through, an Imp will invite in the party ; be wary of the ennemies coming from front, but also from back ! The next room is "C" shaped and contain bonuses. It leads to the second (and last) "nukage pool room" of the game. You can see a sniper Revenant from afar. And when you see him, a Maggot will probably jump on you from the right ! Another thing to know is if you approach the goo room, you trigger apparition of 2 or 3 Trites in your back. Once the path is clear, follow the path on the toxic wastes. Beware, a Revenant will cross the exit door for a close-quarter encounter ! This lead to another small curvy corridor, where you'll have to face 2 Maggots and a sniping Imp on a catwalk on your right... and to the first Rocket Launcher. There is also a PDA here, explaining the presence of such a weapon here. Cross the door, kill the Imp right after it, and look at the sas. Take all you can before venturing outside, as it is the last part of the level. Once on the surface, i recommand the Plasma Gun. Kill the Revenant on the catwalk, and run under this bridge : there is a depot on the right. Kill the second Revenant here, jump on the crates until you can reach the catwalk, and run to the exit door. You may be attacked by Cacodemons on your run. You then may proceed to the next level. PDAs *Nick Sadowayj *Anthony Garza Video Disks *Maintenance Safety Video Characters *UAC announcer Enemies * Former Humans ** Maintenance Zombie ** Fat Zombie * Demons ** Cacodemon ** Pinky Demon ** Imp ** Maggot ** Revenant ** Trite Weapons/Items *Machine Guns *Chaingun *Plasma Gun *Rocket Launcher *Medkits *Shells *Clips *Ammo Belts *Plasma Cells *Rockets *Security Armor *Armor Shards *Air Canisters Cabinet Codes None Trivia *If you venture in the Trites tunnel walking backward, you can actually see Trites just popping in the Demons' room, without crawling out from vents, or descending from webs, or even be teleported like other demons. *It is the second level where you pick a PDA containing a cabinet code for a further level. Category:Doom 3 levels Category:Levels by name